Si seulement
by Ira la venimeuse
Summary: Si seulement Drago Malfoy, si seulement j'etait tombee amoureuse de toi, tout aurai ete simple, si simple...OS


**Disclaimer: **rien n'est a moi, tout appartient a J.K Rowling, je suis juste a l'origine de l'histoire

voila me revoici avec un petit OS sur un couple qu'a la base je ne considere meme pas comme un couple mais vous le saurez bien assez tot.

cette fic m'est venue totallement par hasard alors que je lisait un Harry Ginny mais bon, inspiration quand tu nous tiends. je vais d'ailleurs la publier tout de suite avant de me rendre compte que j'ai une fois de plus pas refflechis avant de faire quelque chose.

bonne lecture a tous!

irma.

* * *

**Si seulement**

Si seulement Drago Malfoy, si seulement j'etait tombee amoureuse de toi, tout aurai ete simple, si simple...

Mais voila, moi Pansy Parkinson heritiere d'une fortune colossale, pas autant que la tienne mon cher, mais tout de meme...je n'ai pas succombe a ton charme legendaire. Honte a moi, mais la n'est pas la question, je ne suis pas la par amour et ca meme toi tu a fini par t'en rendre compte. Il t'en aura fallut du temps, pour voir que meme minaudant, meme collee a toi je n'en avais pourtant pas tant que cela a faire.

Mais un mariage arrange est un mariage arrange non? On ne peux rien faire contre, et me diras tu, pourquoi faire quelque chose, je vais devenir ta femme, place pour laquelle tueraient bon nombre de tes conquetes a Poudlard. Oh je les comprends, je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, tu est beau, de grande naissance, et tu sais te montrer charmant quand tu veux mais que veux tu personne n'est parfait...il t'as toujours manqué un petit quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose qui t'aurai permis de faire la difference parmis ces playboys rassembles en nombre dans l'eglise. Vous etes tous les memes, tous grands, beaux, joueurs de quiditch, danseurs hors pair, fortunes et aristocrates en puissance. Non vraiment toi et tous les autres vous etes tellement semblables qu'il m'arrive de me demander pourquoi je me marie avec toi et pas avec un de ceux la.

Mais je m'egare, le pourquoi de cette lettre, et il existe un pourquoi, c'est que toute aristocrate que je suis moi aussi je veux avoir droit au bonheur, et l'idee du bonheur ne t'inclus pas. Pas en tant qu'epoux je veux dire. Tu vas surement te demander de qui je peux bien etre amoureuse, c'est legitime, dans ton petit esprit etroit on ne peux s'enfuir de son propre mariage que pour en epouser un autre. Mais desole de decevoir tes espoirs de romans a l'eau de rose ( je sais que tu en lis je les ai trouves un jour en cherchant une de mes boucles d'oreilles qui avait roule sous ton lit) mais non je ne suis amoureuse de personne. Alors pourquoi crasher le mariage le plus attendu du monde sorcier tu me dira... pour la liberte Drago, la liberte.

C'est un des rares principes que tu n'as jamais compris et que tu ne compredra surement jamais. Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais, et je sais aussi que tu te fiches pas mal que ce soit moi ou une autre, tant qu'elle est un tant soit peu belle, de sang pur et qu'elle sait tenir son rang, alors non je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour ta vie future.

Je laisserai cette lettre ici sur la coiffeuse. Ta mere va surement se demander pourquoi je ne porte pas son diademe, mais je se voudrai pas en priver ta future femme, la vraie cette fois.

Je sais deja comment cela va se passer, j'avancerai vers l'autel, dans ma robe de tule blanc, ta mere froncera legerement les sourcils en plissant les yeux quand elle remarquera que je ne porte pas le diademe, ton pere sera trop occupe a intimider tout ceux qui se tiennent en ce monment meme dans l'eglise pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, toi tu m'attendra bien droit dans ta robe traditionelle aux armoirires des Malfoy, tu aura ce sourire factice, le meme que le mien (on a le meme professeur de maintien ou quoi?) mais tes yeux seront froids, comme toujours.

Arrive devant l'autel, je donnerai mon bouquet a Millicent comme convenu, je te regarderai et tu comprendras, tu comprends toujours de toute facon alors a quoi bon perdre du temps en mots inutiles. Tu me laissera partir un léger sourire en coin sur ton visage pale en regardant les mines ahuries qui ne manqueront pas de ce dessiner dans l'assemblee.

Je sortirai, et je partirai, loin de ce monde. On se reverra peut etre un jour Dray mais ce n'est pas demain la veille.

En attendant, je te souhaite d'etre heureux, a ta facon, comme toujours.

Ta future ex

Pansy.

* * *

voila j'espere que ce tres court OS vous aura plu et encore une fois je suis navree pour les accents et les fautes d'orthographe. 


End file.
